sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Jonic's 2
"Your home alone...." "Your friends are trapped" "Its only you and some toys.." "They're coming for you..." Five Nights at Jonic's 2 is a mock game of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 by JonicOokami7. Despite its title it does not appear to feature Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami instead focusing on a rather creepy looking Plush of Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Plot Four dangerous dolls of some of Vita Nova's infamous foes have been discovered under an unknown creator, they are currently missing and are under search by the Vita Nova institute Police. The Dolls have been recently secured by the International Bastard Squad who managed to track the dolls back to their creator at an ominous factory only to end up trapped by an evil toymaker who used the dolls to bait the I.B.S to him so he could capture NCP02 Beta who is currently at home in the I.B.S Mansion all alone. The toy maker plans to capture Beta to copy and steal her technology by sending the same four dolls after her, Beta must use her whereabouts and flashlight to defend herself for as long as it takes for the I.B.S to escape the factory. Gameplay The gameplay is virtually unchanged between Five Nights at Jonic's (and by its basis Five Nights at Freddy's) where you must keep animated toys who plan to capture you away from your room and yourself from 12 AM to 6 AM. Defense Methods The Door - You can run over to the door and peer out to see if any Plush Dolls are coming, if you flash the light on them down the corridor they will flee but if they are up close they will attack you, you can anticipate when one is close by listening to breathing, if you hear breathing you must shut and hold the door closed to keep the Plush dolls out, however it wont stay closed due to it's strike plate being broken. The Window - You can peer out the window to see if Plushdolls are scaling the wall towards your room, the way to repel them is by flashing your light at them constantly until they get blinded and lose their grip, if the Plushdolls are very close you must shut the window, due to the window's latch being weak the window will only stay closed temporarily so be careful. Flashlight - Your last resort method, you can constantly flash it at Plushdoll if they get in your room they will vanish if flashed several times however you must act fast before its too late. Characters NCP02 "Beta" - Player Character Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Playable (Night 1 Minigame) Jacob the Pikachu - Playable (Night 5 Minigame) Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Playable (Night 4 Mini game) Optimus Kiefer - Playable (Night 3 Minigame) Yuri Violet the Hedgehog - Playable (Night 2 Minigame) Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - Phone "Mum"/ Playable (Night 2 Mini game) Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Playable (Guest Night Minigame) Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami - Plush - Will attack through the hallway Bios03 the Creation - Plush - Will attack through the window Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone - Plush - Will attack through the window Laufeia Yamikaze The Hedgehog - Plush - Will attack through the hallway Aequnum the Ookami - Plush - Randomly appears in the room either infront of you or on the bed and must be driven off by flashlight Dash the Turtle - Guest Plush - Appears in the Hallway, keep watch of him because if you don't, a blurred silhouette will go under the desk, check the desk and Plush Dash will be there. Flash your flashlight at him to make him go away gradually, if you do this enough, he will disappear from the desk. If he manages to come out of the desk (from your lack of caring we'd assume), you will get jumpscared. Iron Minerzone the Zonian - Guest Plush - Appears on the Bed, A meter goes down slowly, if you don't give it enough attention, this Plush won't be so cute and friendly. TechnoVolt the Robo-Wolf - Guest Plush - Appears on the bed, check on periodically to keep him docile. Failure to results in his obstructing your view, leaving you vulnerable to the other plushies. Shunt the owl - Guest Plush - Appears in the hallway or the window. If he appears through the window, he will move through the room and will later disappear. If he appears through the hallway, he will walk to the door and will stay there for a moment, then will attack you. Use the flashlight when he is at the door to avoid his attack. Baine Doll - Guest Plush - appears at the window, easily 'frighten' off by the flashlight, however very aggressive. Eliot the Cat - Guest Plush - Toy Maker Wacky - Main Antagonist/ Night 4 and 5 phone guy Nights Night 1 Phone Call - "Hello? Beta? Oh thank Amaterasu your safe... Listen i dont want to panic you but.. Me your "father" and everyone else are trapped in that toy factory we went to investigate." "It turns out it was nothing but a trap to get us away from you, look... this is really dangerous but those dolls we found, you know the ones of Oblivion and that.. They can actually move around and they are set to capture you. that sick bastard Wacky is trying to take you just so he can steal the technology your made of." "Its not all hopeless though, "Daddy" did a bit of research and found that the Dolls can be drove back by light. now you have that flashlight that i gave you for christmas still right? If so you are all set. If you feel that too many are coming proceed to shut the door and window... Problem is they wont stay closed due to being loose.. Thats your "Father" slacking off again, but anyway please be careful dear.. Me and the others will try to get out at any cost.. Im sorry but.. Good luck" Bios03 and Laufeia begin to move Night 2 Phone Call - -Comming soon- Yuritwo will begin to move Night 3 Phone Call - -Comming soon- Oblivion will begin to move Night 4 Phone Call - -Comming soon- Plush dolls become more aggressive and faster Night 5 Phone Call - -Comming soon- Aequnium will appear and Plush dolls will become faster and more aggressive Guest Night Virtually unchanged from FNAJ1 where other peoples character's can join in the fun this time limiting it to 5 guest characters (6/6) After this night the I.B.S Return home and destroy the dolls and the game ends on a newspaper clipping about how the toy factory has been closed down and the toy maker has been arrested for dangerous construction of toys and attempted kidnapping. Nightmare The hardest difficulty mode where all of the Plush toys/Animatronics will go for the player. The night is revealed to be a nightmare after clearing it. Locations Beta's Bedroom - Where the gameplay mostly takes place Window Sill - You can peer out of the window to see the outside wall, if you see Plush dolls climbing up the wall you can flash them with your flashlight to drive them off or shut the window on them Hallway - The hallway is dark mostly and you must use your flashlight to see if anythings there if you cannot hear any breathing. If you turn your light on while there is you will be jumpscared. Desk - Despite this desk being rather small, the life sized Dash Plush can go in there if you not watching out for him. The Bed - The bed sits behind Beta and the Aequnum Plush will sometimes appear here. on Guest Night the Iron plush sits here. Minigames After every night the player must play a short cutscene minigame taking the view of the rest of the I.B.S while they fight their way out of the Toy Factory they are trapped in. Intro - Players play as Beta who goes into the living room to see the discussion about the dangerous dolls before being requested to stay behind for her own safety by Nega. Night 1 - Players play as Jonic who goes around the toy factory to locate the rest of the I.B.S Night 2 - Players play as Clair who with Yuri try to make contact with the institute and Beta with her psychic power. Night 3 - Players play as Optimus who goes around the factory scavenging parts so Nega can build a machine to escape Night 4 - Players play as Nega uses the parts to build the machine which is a power suit Night 5 - Players play as Jacob who in order to help uses thunderbolt to charge the power suit Guest Night - Players play as Lydia who dons the power suit Nega built to help the team escape by destroying a wall. after that the rest of the team return to the mansion and destroy the dolls saving Beta and eliminating the threats. Gallery Playtime is over.png|The first teaser showing the Oblivion Plush - By JonicOokami7 Your not alone.png|The second teaser showing the Bios03 Plush - By JonicOokami7 Im here too.png|The third teaser showing the Yuritwo Plush - By JonicOokami7 So am I.png|The fourth teaser showing the Laufeia Plush - By JonicOokami7 Do you Remember me.png|The fifth teaser showing an Aequnum Plush - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Animated.gif|The Plush Doll villains attack - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Unanimated.png|the Plush Doll Villains attack (Non animated) Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Bedroom - Dark.png|Beta's Bedroom - By JonicOokami7 FNAJ2 Night 1 Minigame.png|Night 1's Minigame featuring Jonic - By JonicOokami7 FNAJ2 Night 2 Minigame.png|Night 2's Minigame featuring Clair and Yuri - By JonicOokami7 (Adjustments by Spyrobiel) Dash2ishere.png|The sixth teaser showing the Dash Plush - Dash the Turtle Dont forgett.png|A Teaser of Plush Doll Iron - Mr. Zonian Friends forever.PNG|Normal Plush Doll Iron - Mr. Zonian FNAFJ2 - Dash out of the desk.png|Plush Dash out of the desk and in front of Beta - Dash the Turtle Shunt_plush.png|Plush Shunt in front of the door By Pablo Elias Baine Doll Teaser 3.png|(I did total of three teasers, but this will be the main one) Teaser of Baine doll Baine doll in Beta's room.png|Baine doll infront of the window FNAJ2 TItle.gif|The title screen - By JonicOokami7 Trivia *The original draft was going to be called Five Nights at Cyrex's